Surprise!
by Ryuga Neji
Summary: [Dedicated for Ino's birthday] Bukan Gaara namanya kalau akan mengecewakan sang kekasih. Rela tidur selama dua jam hanya demi sang kekasih tentu siap dijalaninya, bukan? / 'I could late, but surprise' / AU, OOC, GaaIno, Crack pair /


**Surprise!  
><strong>**  
><strong>**Author : Ryuga Neji**

**Rated : T**

**Pairing : Gaara X Yamanaka Ino [GaaIno]  
><strong>

**Warning : AU, Aneh, OOC, dan lain lain.  
><strong>

**Maaf sebelumnya, yang tidak menyukai pair / fiksi ini silahkan pencet tombol 'back' yang sudah ada.**

**For Ino's Birthday.**

_**H**appy **R**eading, **M**inna-**d**eul!_

Gaara memandangi layar laptop 15"-nya dengan raut serius. Pensil yang tadi ia genggam di tangan kirinya, ia lepaskan. Ia menghela nafas, kemudian mengetikkan sesuatu di kolom pencarian salah satu website ternama, 'Google'. Ia menekan tombol enter pada keyboardnya dan tersusunlah berbagai macam kalimat. "Ck!" gertaknya geram. Ia beralih pada tab baru di jendela browsernya. Kemudian mengetikkan alamat salah satu sosial media yang sedang digandrungi berbagai macam umat. 'Facebook'. Ia memandang beranda akunnya dengan tatapan tidak berminat. Sebagian besar dari isi berandanya adalah foto. Ada foto meme, foto selfie—ugh, bahkan foto dari angka 23. Oh, spesial sekali sepertinya. Dahinya sedikit mengkerut melihat angka tersebut, namun kemudian kembali c_alm down_. 'Mungkin usia Temari, mungkin jumlah anjing Kiba, atau mungkin jumlah mantan' pikirnya gila. Ia kembali meraih pensil yang tadi ia genggam, kemudian menggigit-gigit ujungnya, oh tolong jangan berpikir ia jorok.

Ia kembali beralih pada pekerjaan rumah Geografi yang harus ia kerjakan. "Dua tiga, dua tiga, dua tiga." Gumamnya beberapa kali dan oh—kau terlihat konyol asal kau tau, Gaara. Ia memandang layar laptopnya dengan wajah masam. Klasifikasi peta, kadaster, legenda, orientasi peta, _quickbird_ dan apapun itu. Gaara beralih pada logo yang terletak di pojok kanan bawah layar laptopnya. Tulisan 'Battery : 23%' terpatri jelas di layar laptopnya. "Dua puluh tiga, uh?" Ia kembali menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan melanjutkan mengetik 'sesuatu-entah-apa-namanya' yang segalanya berhubungan dengan peta, peta, dan peta. Ia menghentikan jari-jarinya sejenak untuk sekedar meraih sebotol _softdrink_ dari meja belajarnya yang sudah tak berbentuk lagi. Dan tebak apa yang ia dapatkan. Ow yeah, tulisan '_23 word(s) saved_' terpampang nyata disana. "Tch, itu tanggal besok." gumam Gaara sambil terus menggigiti ujung pensilnya.

CTAK!

Ia baru saja mematahkan pensil. Ia harus dapat penghargaan atas ini. Barack Obama harus memberinya selamat. Secepat kilat ia membuka kalender di _handphone_nya. "Hell no!" umpatnya dengan nada meninggi saat mengetahui besok adalah hari yang spesial untuk sang kekasih, Yamanaka Ino. Ia meng-_close_ tab demi tab, bahkan tugas Geografi dengan guru paling mematikan seangkasa raya ia hiraukan demi sang kekasih. Di sela kegiatannya, ia melantunkan decakan yang berbunyi "Tch!" atau "Ck!".

"Gotcha."

* * *

><p><em>Pemuda<em> berambut merah bata itu masih terlelap dalam tidurnya, entah memimpikan apa, atau justru tidak bermimpi sama sekali. Tak peduli berapa kali atau berapa lama alarm bising bergenre _rock_ itu berdering, ia nampak tidak terusik. Alarm berhenti, dan digantikan oleh_ ringtone_ bernyanyikan salah satu OST Anime yang sedang _trend_. Gaara menggeram, kemudian menggerakkan tangannya untuk sekedar menggapai ponsel berwarna merah bata miliknya itu dan menekan tombol berwarna hijau pada layar.

_"Hn."_ Ia mengawali pembicaraan—bahkan ketika harusnya yang menelepon yang mengawali. Uw yeah.

_"GAARA-KUUUN!"_ Teriakan cempreng dari seberang telepon sontak membuatnya membuka mata lebar-lebar. _'Ino.'_ Batinnya langsung mengenali suara sang kekasih.

_"O..Oh, iya."_ Ia berusaha menetralkan suaranya agar tak terdengar serak, ataupun kaget.

"_Eh? Apa kau sakit, Gaara-kun? Kenapa suaramu aneh begitu? Kalau sakit, jangan dipaksakan, ya! Istirahat saja! Aku benar-benar akan marah kalau kau sakit. Ya, ya?" _Cerewet Ino. _Dasar bodoh_, pikir Gaara selagi menyunggingkan senyum samarnya.

_"Aku tidak sakit, Ino."_ sahutnya tenang. _Kecuali sakit hati melihatmu dengan pria lain, _pikirnya lebay.

"_Benar? Yasudah kalau begitu, baguslah. Hehe. Em.. ini.. tanggal berapa ya, Gaara-kun? Hoho, aku.. lupa" _ujar Ino diiringi dengan tawa garing, dan sukses membuat Gaara menyeringai.

_"Dua puluh tiga September." _jawab Gaara mantap, ia tak bisa menahan senyumnya saat ini.

_"H-ha.." _Nada bicara Ino terdengar _shock_ di telinga Gaara. "_Oh begitu.. Yasudah, sampai jumpa, Gaara-kun."_

Tut. Sambungan terputus.

Gaara bangkit dari kasurnya dan menarik asal handuk yang tergantung tak jauh dari pintu kamar mandi di kamarnya. Tak lama, kucuran air _shower_ terdengar dari dalam. Tentunya, sang pangeran sekolah sedang mandi, kan? 

Sebuah mobil _porsche_ terparkir, oh tidak. Itu bukan mobil hadiah dari salah satu merk _ice cream_ yang sedang mengadakan undian mobil. Itu mobil sang pangeran sekolah, Rei Gaara. Tak lama, seorang pemuda berambut merah bata turun dari mobilnya dengan gagah dan membuat para gadis mencakari tembok sekolah. Ia mengunci mobilnya kemudian setengah berlari menghampiri seorang sahabat kekasihnya.

"Haruno-_san,_ Uzumaki-_san._" Panggilnya dengan suara khasnya pada dua orang gadis yang tampak sedang saling menjambak. Keduanya sontak menoleh dan merapikan rambut mereka masing-masing.

"Aah, _ohayo_, Rei-_kun_" Sahut salah satu diantaranya yang berambut merah dengan tatto lambang keluarga di pergelangan tangan bagian atasnya dengan nada genit, dan langsung mendapat sikutan maut dari sang sahabat merah muda.

"YAK!" Dan Gaara hanya bisa diam menahan dongkol melihat dua sejoli yang kembali melanjutkan acara saling jambaknya. Ia mengetuk-ngetukkan jari telunjuknya pada arloji yang terlampir di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Ehem." Dan acara saling menjambak itu kembali usai. "Jadi, aku mau meminta bantuan kalian." 

* * *

><p>Bel berdering kencang, menandakan jam <em>break time<em> yang menggembirakan seisi sekolah, namun tidak berlaku pada sang gadis _blonde_. Padahal, ia baru saja diberi _surprise_ oleh seisi kelas. Tapi masalahnya bukanlah ia yang kesal pada teman-teman kelasnya, namun sang kekasih yang belum memberinya ucapan selamat ulang tahun, apalagi hadiah. Padahal menurutnya '_Diberi ucapan selamat juga sudah cukup!_'. Ia melempar dongkol buku pelajaran Ekonominya. _'Peduli apa_' pikirnya dan beranjak keluar kelas dengan hentakkan kaki.

Matanya berbinar ketika mendapati sang kekasih berseberangan dengannya. Ia sontak menutup mulutnya saking senangnya. '_Pasti Gaara-kun akan memberiku hadiah! WUAAAH! Suki sukii!_' batinnya girang sambil melompat lompat.

"Gaa—"

Ucapannya terpotong kala mulut sang kekasih terbuka dan melafalkan satu kalimat.

"_Ohayou_, Sakura_-hime._" Mulut Ino langsung terkatup. Ia menunduk, kemudian sedikit menggeser tubuhnya ke arah dinding, mengamati sahabat dan kekasihnya yang sedang mengobrol makin membuat hati maupun matanya panas.

Dilihatnya Gaara melirik arlojinya, kemudian menggerakkan tangan kanannya, "Come here, _hime_." Dan membuat Sakura mengikuti perintahnya. Dan Gaara mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sakura.

"YOU BAS****! DA*N!" Teriak Ino tiba-tiba dan berlari entah kemana.

Gadis pirang itu terduduk lemas di kursi taman. Bel masuk sudah berdering beberapa puluh menit—bahkan 2 jam yang lalu. Mau apalagi, ia bahkan sudah kehabisan _stock _air matanya. Melihat sahabat dan kekasihnya seperti itu benar-benar membuat hatinya sakit, ia teringat akan slogan yang sedang nge-_trend_ belakangan ini. 'Sakitnya tuh disini' memang cocok untuk ia ucapkan saat ini.

Ia menghela nafas gusar, kemudian bangkit berdiri setelah bel tanda pulang berdering. Ia melewatkan ujian Sejarah dengan Anko-s_ensei_, oh ini buruk. Ia memasuki kelas dan menemukan ruangan kelasnya kosong, gelap, dan sunyi. Bahkan ia nyaris tak bisa melihat apapun.

"Ini tidak lucu, Karin. Kau sudah mengejutkanku tadi." ujar Ino sambil melangkah ke arah saklar lampu. Namun yang terjadi saat ia menyalakan saklar lampu hanyalah munculnya sebuah layar virtual di atas papan tulis yang pastinya berasal dari _projector_.

"What is.. th—" Mulutnya terbuka lebar saat wajah Gaara tampil disana, sambil memegang gitar dan menyanyikan salah satu lagu dari Cody Simpson. Ini setahun yang lalu, saat Gaara menyatakan cinta padanya. Ia menangis saat itu, juga saat ini. Menangisi mungkin semua yang Gaara katakan saat itu hanyalah bohong belaka.

Ia kembali ternganga saat mendapati Gaara muncul entah darimana, mungkin dari luar. Dan berpakaian sama seperti yang ada di video, dengan gitar yang sama, namun mungkin dengan niat yang berbeda. 

* * *

><p><em>Here we are, looking at the stars<br>I can hear the beating of your heart  
>I could listen to this song forever<em>

_You're the breeze, cruising down the coast  
>You're the jelly, baby i'm the toast<br>It's so sweet when we're together_

_And if i ruled the world  
>I'd name an island for ya<br>You can tell all your girls  
>I named an island for you<em>

* * *

><p>Dan Ino tau, tatapan mata itu masih selembut dulu. Namun entah mengapa ia yang awalnya sakit hati justru luluh hanya karena tatapan mata <em>jade<em> itu. _Jade_ yang sama yang selalu memperangkapnya di dalamnya. Bola mata yang seakan tak punya dasar. Dalam.

"So.. what?" Tanya Ino masih dengan nada bergetar dan mata serta pipi yang basah.

"_PIGGY!_" Teriak seseorang yang berlari ngos-ngosan dari luar. "Itu tadi hanya—a.. _jaa_, pig!" '_What the hell is it?!' _batin Ino yang melihat Sakura berlari keluar setelah mengucapkan satu dua kata.

Saat ia menoleh, yang ia dapati pertama adalah Gaara yang entah kapan sudah berada di depannya, kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya ke Ino.

"_I could late, but.. surprise!"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>FIN.<strong>_

_***note: Sorry for ma lateness & R.I.P English :')**_

_**It's too late, but HAPPY BIRTHDAY INO! Sweet seventeen kk ;p  
><strong>  
><em>


End file.
